


Clueless

by cvspharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvspharmercy/pseuds/cvspharmercy
Summary: As he prepares to move from Blackwatch into Overwatch, Genji has to decide if he should say goodbye to Jesse, who has been clueless to Genji's flirtations for too long.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fun piece based off of a thorbruce post that i cant find atm but went like this-
> 
> bruce: i've been giving him hints for years now  
> thor: wow he sounds stupid  
> bruce: not really he’s just.... dense sometimes  
> thor: well, maybe be direct like "hey i love you"  
> bruce: okay. hey i love you  
> thor: see just like that  
> bruce: holy shit  
> thor: if it flies over his head, he’s too dumb for you

Blackwatch’s tasks had grown darker and dirtier over the years, becoming more of a chore to the recruits than actual duties. McCree and Genji had just come back from one of these missions, McCree coming out of the men’s showers with only a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam condensing on his body. He ran a towel over his long, shaggy hair, which he had been growing out for the last couple of years. He sighed and took a seat next to the cyborg. Genji tried not to stare at the cowboy’s bare chest, even though he had seen it many times before. Genji cleared his throat. He hoped McCree didn’t notice the steam being released from his circuits.  
“McCree, why don’t you put a shirt on before you poke someone’s eye out,” Genji jabbed, attempting to come out as unbothered.  
The cowboy just chuckled and moved on. “Now how come you don’t ever take any showers after missions? We come back mighty filthy...” McCree paused. “...and i know you have your. Um. But don’t you bathe somehow?”  
Genji shifted uncomfortably on the bench in the locker room. “Well first of all, it’s a little...uh. private, having to take off the removable parts of my armor one by one. It takes quite a long time actually,” Genji started. He noticed McCree listening attentively and softened a bit. “Plus, you know...sometimes if my mechanical parts of my body get overworked from missions or trainings i need my prosthetics removed and i’d need some um...” McCrees face changed to guilt, almost embarrassment from asking the question. “just a little bit of help,” Genji chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Genji was feeling brave.  
“If you’re really that interested maybe you should come by and help me sometime,” he added, only half jokingly.  
“Well shoot,” replied the cowboy, “wouldn’t wanna invade your privacy now would I.”

...

Towards the evening, as the Blackwatch crew settled in at the now empty dining hall, as their dinner was strictly to be separate from the Overwatch team’s, Genji and McCree had their normal chatter of the day. Even though Genji had gained his full faceplate from Angela’s genius work for over a year now, he still felt a little self conscious taking it off to eat in front of Jesse. Genji had also more recently gained a smooth, full matching and strong armor for missions and even for strolling through the HQ. It felt different but...fitting. More specifically, the gray armor contrasted drastically from the former black and red armor, which was strongly associated with Blackwatch. This earned him more interactions and recognition within the Overwatch community. He thought he ought to let Jesse know.  
“You know, Jesse...” Genji said softly, looking down at his half eaten mashed potatoes. He saw the cowboy look up casually with food still stuffed in his mouth out of the corner of his eye. What a goof...so cute.  
He suddenly met eyes with McCree. “I might be moving to Overwatch soon,” Genji blurted.  
McCree blinked and nearly spat out his food before swallowing slowly. “Oh that’s, uh, great!” McCree replied.  
“Not entirely...” Genji started, peering into his comrade’s eyes for a reaction. He had McCree’s full attention, and was that, a hint of sadness?  
“Well whaddya mean darlin’?” McCree replied, Genji trying not to blush at “darlin’”. McCree calls nearly everyone that but Genji felt it was different with him. More...special.  
“Well Jesse, you see...there’s someone here I don’t want to leave...” Genji continued, his voice growing shakier. “I want him to know my true feelings about him, and if he doesn’t feel the same way, well...I guess I’ll leave for sure,” Genji finished.  
McCree thought for a moment before replying jokingly. “C’mon Genji, i thought we were closer than this! You should’ve told me about him before!”  
Genji stayed quiet, as he had returned to staring down at his dinner, embarrassed.  
“Well, better late than ever,” McCree said assuringly. “Tell me about him!”  
“I’ve been giving him hints for four years now,” Genji started.  
“Wow, he sounds stupid,” McCree replied heartily.  
“Not really he’s just.... dense sometimes,” Genji continued.  
McCree scratched behind his head in thought. “Well, maybe be direct, like, ‘Hey i love you’”.  
“Hm. Maybe you’re right.” Genji took a large breath to calm his nerves. “Hey Jesse McCree, I love you.”  
“See? Just say it like that!” McCree replied encouragingly.  
Genji’s face twisted. “Holy shit...” he muttered.  
“If it flies over his head, He’s too dumb for you,” McCree finished.  
Genji stood up from his seat, everyone in the dining hall looking up from their plates, as they had only just started dinner.  
“Thank you very much for the advice,” Genji said shortly, quickly chucking his half-eaten food in the trash before rushing off to his sleeping quarters.  
Jesse just sat still, utterly confused. “I could’ve eaten that,” McCree muttered to himself.

...

After finishing his plate, McCree approached Commander Reyes leaning against the dining hall wall, having long since finished his dinner. His appetite had grown shorter lately.  
“Hey Gabe, do you know what his problem was?” McCree asked. “Genji, I mean.”  
Reyes stifled his laughter. “I know who you’re talking about, dipshit,” he smirked, jokingly jabbing at McCree’s arm, but still hard enough to make McCree wince. Gabriel gestured to the direction where Genji huffed off to. “Why don’t you ask him yourself, clueless?”  
Still confused, McCree obliged and headed off to the room he shared with Genji. What was up with him? He hadn’t acted that way for a while. McCree has helped him cope with his anger and grief over the years.  
McCree knocked on the metal door and cracked the door open before giving Genji a chance to invite him in. He poked his head in, spotting Genji unload his dresser and neatly placing his items in a suitcase. The cowboy quickly rushed in, closing the door behind him.  
“Now hold up, darlin! Why are you leaving so soon?” Jesse asked hastily.  
Genji stayed silent as he continued to pack his suitcase.  
“I thought...you were going to wait until you figured out the situation with your, uh, crush?” McCree continued, the question leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
Genji clicked the suitcase shut and began for the door. “It doesn’t seem like he really cares for me, so there’s no use in waiting around. I’ve been trying to let him know for a while now,” Genji hissed.  
McCree grabbed Genji’s free hand before he could open the door to leave. “B-but...you didn’t tell him you loved him yet?” McCree replied.  
Genji yanked his hand from McCree’s, his eyes meeting the cowboy’s, his face turning from anger to sadness. “I already did.”

...

McCree sat on Genji’s bed, trying to take in what had just happened. How could he have told the one he loved in between dinner and going to his room? Besides, why would the man Genji had feelings for not be in Blackwatch? How had he been developing a relationship with someone outside? Their lives revolves around Blackwatch.  
Suddenly, Reyes’ words shot through his mind, and everything clicked.  
“Why don’t you ask him yourself, clueless?”  
McCree rushed off to find Genji before it was too late. Before he disappeared behind the doors of Overwatch HQ for good. He spotted Reyes walking towards his office from the dining hall, and sprinted towards him. Gabe noticed and smirked, almost as if he had been expecting him.  
“You better catch that ninja before he gets trapped in there for good,” he sighed casually.  
McCree felt like snapping at him for not telling him sooner, and for not warning him, but there was no time.  
McCree’s body was exhausted from the day, but he didn’t let it slow him down from catching up to Genji. He bolted out the door, sprinted to the Overwatch HQ’s main entrance, frantically searching for the cyborg. He found nothing but his suitcase. Frustrated, he looked up at the night sky and noticed a small but slightly glowing figure, the shadow appearing to have its back facing away from McCree. How the hell Genji got up there, McCree wasn’t sure, but he was determined to get to him.  
McCree eventually found a ladder and tried to approach quietly as to not make Genji run away. The cyborg had his head in his knees, reminding McCree of his youth, when he would be scolded by his mother. He noticed his faceplate placed next to him.  
The cowboy attempted to try to take a seat without Genji noticing, but Genji’s heightened senses caught on, his mechanical hearing censors picking up the small sound of his spurs whirring in the summer night’s breeze. Genji tried to get up, but McCree grabbed hold of his hand once again and pulled Genji towards him. Even in the night sky, McCree could see the reddening of the cyborg’s scarred face.  
“McCree I-“ Genji sputtered, his resistance from the closeness slowing down.  
Before Genji could say protest any more, McCree leaned down to the shorter man and drew Genji in for a kiss. Although they were scarred, Genji’s lips were the softest lips he had ever felt, his heart beating faster from the embrace.  
As they sunk down back onto the roof, Genji’s fingers of one hand reached into McCree’s long hair, while the other slipped around his torso and hugged his back. God, this felt so good. He had been wanting this for almost 4 years now. He didn’t want it to end, but the two had to separate to breathe.  
The men rested their foreheads together, both realizing Genji had slipped into the larger man’s lap during their intimate moment. Flushed, Genji started to move out, but McCree’s hands quickly wrapped around Genji’s waist to hold him where he was.  
“No,” the cowboy whispered, now resting his chin in Genji’s shoulders, “Stay.”  
The words rippled through Genji, McCree’s breath hot against his ear. Why? Why now? Why was this feeling like heaven? Just moments ago, he was bitter with the man, but McCree continued, his face now facing towards Genji’s neck, his cheek laid against Genji’s shoulder.  
“I-darlin, I’m so sorry,” McCree started, his voice growing soft. “I’m sorry I was so clueless all this time, even though I had feelings for you too,” he finished, his last words almost being indistinguishable.  
Genji’s heart raced. So he wasn’t just doing this because he had felt bad for Genji. He liked, maybe even loved Genji too...  
Genji, still speechless, stroked McCree’s hair once again. McCree removed his place from the nook of Genji’s shoulder and looked up at the ninja, the stars lighting up the cowboy’s soft, warm brown eyes, with the beautiful flecks of gold and green. He had never looked so handsome, and kissable, even though he was still sweaty from trying to catch up to Genji and his beard not having been neatly trimmed in a while. Maybe it was safe. Safe to finally initiate a kiss.  
Almost as if reading his mind, McCree stroked Genji’s cheeks before rising up from his place in Genji’s shoulder to meet his lips to Genji’s. McCree pulled him in closer, Genji’s legs now wrapped around the cowboy’s hips. Their breaths between their kisses began to grow hot and steamy.  
McCree eventually broke their embrace and backed off of Genji for a moment to remove his cape. Confused, and a bit nervous, Genji followed the gesture to move off of McCree’s lap. Was he being too much? No, he needed to stop thinking like an adolescent child.  
McCree neatly laid his cape down against the roof, plopping down and patting the space of cape next to him. Letting out a small sigh of relief, the ninja laid down on the cape on his side to face the cowboy. McCree copied Genji, his head propped up by his hand and elbow, while the other hand rested on Genji’s hip.  
McCree’s hand wrapped around both of Genji’s hips to pull him in closer. After bringing Genji’s chin in for a soft kiss, McCree cleared his throat. “Y’know, I’ve dreamed about this moment for a while now.”  
Well why hadn’t he ever acted like it? Genji took a breath. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. “How long has that been going on?” Genji replied, trying not to sound suspicious.  
McCree looked down at the ground in shame. “Well...ever since I first laid my eyes on ya.”  
Genji’s bitterness immediately melted away. In a quick movement, Genji had rolled over and pulled McCree on top of him, wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck with all the tension in his forehead disappearing.  
As the heat started to pick up, Genji broke away from the kiss. “Well, Jesse McCree, I think this roof has had enough of our little date here. Who knows who has been hearing us underneath this uncomfortable roof,” Genji said jokingly. Disappointment appeared on McCree’s face quickly. “Okay, okay, I GUESS we can move this inside,” Genji smirked assuringly.  
McCree smiled and brushed himself off as both men got up.  
“How’d you get up here anyways?” McCree laughed.  
“Jesse, I’m a cyber ninja.”

...

Both men found themselves extremely sleepy once they got to their room. They both collapsed on McCree’s bed, as Genji’s own bed was already made, unlike McCree’s. Genji took his place on the bed after McCree and rested his head on the cowboy, one of his arms wrapping around McCree’s chest. He fell asleep before McCree, but before Jesse joined him in sleep, he made sure to kiss Genji’s forehead goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> pls note i am totally super new at writing fanfics so please take it easy on me!!


End file.
